


My Imaginary Best Friend

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Friends, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sayaka Miki develops an imaginary friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Imaginary Best Friend

My best friend is named Madoka and she has pink hair. 

 

My parents don’t think she exists. I don’t know why, as I’ve played with her at home and I walk home from school with her every day. She even came over for dinner one day and I told my parents which chair she was sitting on, but they told me that no one was there.

 

_ She’s really short, so maybe they couldn’t see her?  _

 

My teacher also says that no one in our class is named Madoka, but she also thinks that I’m a boy, so I don’t believe her.

 

Besides, Hitomi and Kyousuke can’t see her either, but they believe me. 

 

* * *

 

“Why can no one else see you?” I ask as we sit together on my bed. It’s raining outside, but she doesn’t seem to be wet at all. 

 

“...I’m not sure. Maybe I’m supposed to be invisible, but you’re the only person who can see me?” she asks me. 

 

_ She must be so lonely….  _

 

“I’m really glad to see you, Madoka.” I answer, for if I am the only person who can see her, then I  _ will  _ be her absolute best friend. 

 

“So am I.” she answers, and she looks kind of sad. I probably should cheer her up, but we can’t go outside and there’s nothing really fun in my room. 

 

_ She told me she liked art, and I’m pretty sure I can get her some crayons.  _

 

Lighting flashes against my window, and I blink, for it’s really bright.  

 

When I open my eyes, Madoka’s gone. 

 

* * *

 

When I was in elementary school, I had an imaginary friend named Madoka. She had pink hair, and was the nicest person in the world. 

 

_ I used to show her around the woods and play soccer with her and defend her from bullies… and I still remember every detail of her appearance.  _

 

_ But why would I have to defend her from bullies, if she didn’t exist?  _

 

Hitomi told me that she saw her once, when we were building a tree fort. But I’m pretty sure she told me this after I realized that Madoka wasn’t real, so why would she say that? 

 

_ Why do I still remember everything I did with Madoka if she wasn’t real? Why do I know that her last name’s Kaname, and she has one younger brother?  _

 

_ Why do I… it’s normal for people to miss their imaginary friends, right?  _

 

I’m so lost in my thoughts that I accidentally walk into Madoka’s mother, and almost trip her. 

 

“I’m sorry.” I say, as I walk away from the violet-haired woman, and head back home. 

 

_ But why would I think she was Madoka’s mother when I made up Madoka? Was I that lost in my thoughts?  _

 

* * *

 

_ “It’s better if I die, Sayaka.”  _

 

“No, it’s not! No one is better off dead!” I exclaim, and I don’t care that I’m talking to myself in a hospital parking lot, for I have to save him, and I don’t care if I have to amputate my own left hand to do it. 

 

_ You can use my hand, okay?! I know that’s not how hand transplants work by any stretch of the imagination, but I am going to save your life, somehow…  _

 

There’s a white cat standing in the middle of the road, and it’s staring at me. 

 

_ I’ve… met you, when I was running into that record store and Madoka came with me… but Madoka doesn’t exist, and I’ve never been inside a record store.  _

 

“Sayaka Miki, do you want to make a contract with me and become a magical girl?” it asks, and this is the perfect opportunity to save Kyousuke’s life. 

 

“Yes.” I answer, as light envelopes me and it feels like I’ve done this all before. 

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a girl that looks like Madoka, except she’s holding a bow and arrow and wearing a long white gown. 

 

* * *

 

_ I am going to die.  _

 

“You should’ve been more pragmatic.” the cat told me, before I summoned a sword and sliced him in half, for how could he tell me that I should let more people suffer at the hands of invisible wraiths?! 

 

_ Why am I accepting my inevitable demise so easily?!  _

 

“You saved so many people, Sayaka….” Madoka says as she appears in my room and takes a seat on my bed, just like she did the last day I saw her. 

 

“What are you doing here?!” I exclaim, for there’s no reason for my imaginary friend to show up at all. 

 

_ People relieve their lives right before their brain shuts down, so I am actually on the verge of death. And I feel like I should be trying to do a better job fighting it, but…  _

 

“I’ve come to take you with me, Sayaka.” she says, as she picks me up and embraces me. 

 

_ Are you… who are you?! What are you?! Are you real, Madoka?!  _

 

I’m about to ask her something when she begins to float out my window, taking my body with her. 

 

* * *

 

_ I… knew Madoka Kaname. _

 

_ Once upon a time, or in a past life, I was her best friend… and I became a magical girl and turned into a twisted version of myself.  _

 

_ She made a wish too, but chose to save everyone from that fate. She created another universe where magical girls would become angels, instead of demons…. in exchange for giving up her existence as a person.  _

 

I’m sitting next to Madoka, and we’re in a concert hall where Kyousuke and Hitomi are performing. 

 

_ Is this really happening, or is it just a dream? Then again, I’m pretty sure I’m dead, so this is the afterlife…  _

 

“Why could I see you when we were kids?” I ask, as she takes my hand. 

 

“I missed you, Sayaka. I wanted to see you again.” she answers. 

 

“Thank you for being my imaginary friend.” I answer, as music surrounds us. 

 


End file.
